Tunjukkan Cintamu
by dandelion dreamless
Summary: "Eh Naruto, Neji dan Tenten berpelukan di koridor lho..."/"Shikamaru dan Ino berciuman!"/"Karin dan Suigetsu err..."/"Mereka benar-benar romantis..."/"Maaf Sakura-chan, tapi menurutku itu bukan cinta. Itu nafsu. Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana."


Tunjukkan Cintamu

I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does

AU, maybe OOC, typo(s), misstype(s), oneshoot, just ficlet

...

...

"Naruto...!" Seorang gadis berambut ala permen kapas berwarna merah muda manis tersebut berlari dengan kencang, menghampiri sosok pemuda yang sedang menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya dengan handuk. Pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum melihat kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura menghampiri dirinya.

"Sudah selesai dengan wawancaranya, Sakura-chan?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Sakura mendesah pelan sambil mengeratkan tali tas punggungnya. Naruto paham, gadis itu pasti lelah setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai ketua tim jurnalistik sekolah.

"Kau sendiri sudah selesai latihan?" tanya Sakura, memperhatikan Naruto yang masih mengenakan seragam sepak bola tim sekolah juga. Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu pulang, yuk?"

"Oke," jawab Naruto. Ia mengambil sepeda warna kuning yang bersandar di tembok dan menuntunnya perlahan. Berjalan seperti ini bersama Sakura di sampingnya selalu membuatnya senang.

Sakura termangu sejenak, menatap Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa jatuh hati dengan pemuda itu. Tampangnya biasa saja, otaknya juga pas-pasan, apalagi tingkah lakunya yang hiperaktif.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa di wajahku, Sakura-chan?" Sakura langsung menggeleng pelan. Ia merasa malu tertangkap basah tengah mengamati wajah kekasihnya. Ia menatap ke arah lain.

"Oh iya, tahu tidak? Sewaktu aku mewawancarai Neji dan Tenten, mereka terlihat sangat mesra loh!" seru Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. "Masa mereka berdua berpelukan di depan koridor!"

Naruto tertawa. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka Neji bisa seperti itu. Biasanya kan dia selalu jadi sosok yang cool."

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tapi ada yang lebih dari itu, Naruto. Kau tahu sahabatku yang centil yang rambutnya berwarna pirang?"

Pemuda beriris azure itu mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Oh, yang itu... pacarnya Shikamaru?" Terlihat Sakura mengangguk. Gadis itu berjalan mundur di hadapan Naruto.

"Percaya tidak kalau mereka, maksudku Shikamaru dan Ino, sering kepergok berciuman?" bisik Sakura, seolah-olah itu merupakan hal yang amat rahasia.

Mata Naruto membulat. "Hah, Shikamaru yang pemalas itu? Masa sih?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian ia mendekat pada Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga anak laki-laki itu. "Ini yang sedang hot-hotnya... Karin sama Suigetsu katanya sudah sering melakukan hal-hal dewasa, loh. Tahu maksudku, kan?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto memanas. "B-benarkah?" tanyanya gugup. Sakura mengangkat bahu, pipinya mendadak ikut merona.

"Mereka pasangan yang romantis ya... benar-benar saling mencintai..." ucap gadis itu sembari menatap ke kejauhan.

Naruto menatap Sakura sebentar, kemudian ia menghentikan jalannya, sedikit menunduk. "Maaf ya, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura menoleh ke samping. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi lelaki yang romantis," ucapnya pelan. Sakura diam saja. "Menurutku... cinta itu bukan yang seperti itu."

Sakura melongo. Sejak kapan Naruto bisa berbicara dengan serius seperti ini? Dengan nekat diberanikan kedua bola azurenya menatap langsung ke dalam iris emerald di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa cintaku dengan memberimu pelukan atau ciuman romantis. Apalagi dengan melakukan hal-hal terlarang, itu nafsu dan bukan cinta, Sakura-chan..." Mata Naruto berkilau.

Sakura tertawa. Ia memukul lengan Naruto pelan. "Baka, sejak kapan kau bisa berpikir sejernih itu?"

Naruto hanya nyengir sambil mengusap-usap rambut jabriknya yang penuh keringat. "Entahlah."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana caramu menunjukkan rasa cinta pada orang yang benar-benar kau cintai?" tantang Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto tersenyum manis, membuat Sakura semakin memerah. "Biasa saja, bukan hal yang romantis dan dewasa. Aku ingin menunjukkan cintaku dengan sederhana, cukup dengan selalu berada di samping orang yang aku cintai setiap kali ia membutuhkanku... aku ingin menjadi orang yang selalu berguna untuknya." Naruto menatap Sakura lekat.

Dada Sakura berdebar mendengarnya. Semua yang Naruto katakan benar. Tidak sepatutnya ia berharap yang lebih-lebih. Disayangi oleh orang yang kita sayang sudah merupakan hal yang lebih dari cukup.

"Tapi Sakura-chan..."

"Ng?" Sakura mendongak pada Naruto yang notabene sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Dan dengan spontan, pemuda itu mengecup pipi sang Haruno pelan. Dalam sedetik darah memacu pada daerah itu.

"Hehe, aku melakukannya dengan cinta." Naruto tertawa kikuk. Ia naik ke atas sadel sepeda yang sedari tadi hanya dituntunnya. "Ayo naik."

Dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah, Sakura naik ke atas boncengan pada sepeda Naruto. Ia masih diam, tanpa kata-kata. Naruto mulai mengayuh sepedanya pelan. Ia bingung, kenapa Sakura diam terus. Jangan-jangan gadis itu tidak suka ia menciumnya hanya di pipi? Kecewa, mungkin?

Tapi sepertinya perasaan yang mengganjal itu akan segera hilang. Pasalnya, tahu-tahu gadis yang sedang dibonceng olehnya itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto. Mendekapnya dengan erat dan kencang. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Naruto, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus ringan dan menenangkan.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu."

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Aku tahu."

Sebentar kemudian Sakura mencubit pinggang Naruto, membuat anak itu berteriak karena kehilangan konsentrasinya mengendarai sepeda kesayangannya. Sepeda itu melaju dengan zig zag yang langsung membuat Naruto panik, sementara Sakura hanya tertawa geli dibuatnya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang si pemuda berambut pirang.

...

...

Mencintai... bukanlah apa yang kamu lihat... melainkan apa yang kamu rasakan...

Cinta tak memberikan apa-apa kecuali dirinya sendiri... dan tiada mengambil apa-apa pun kecuali dari dirinya sendiri...

Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana... seperti kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu...

Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana... seperti isyarat yang tak sempat dikirimkan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada...

...

...

~OWARI~

A/N: Penggalan puisi di atas adalah puisi-puisi bagusnya Om Kahlil Gibran :)


End file.
